


Fire and Ice

by Calm_and_confused



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, eventual victuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calm_and_confused/pseuds/Calm_and_confused
Summary: The Yuri on Ice pokémon AU based on the gen 2 games.Yuuri Katsuki one day wants to be able to battle Viktor Nikiforov. He and his rival, Yuri, make their way to the Indigo Plateau together





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year! I hope 2018 is better than 2017 for everyone. I’m going to try and upload at least once a month this year.
> 
> This is the Yuri on ice pokémon au that no one asked for. This is set in Johto with all the generation 1 and 2 Pokemon (except Litten because Yuri would definitely have a litten). Enjoy!

**Fire and Ice Starter Pokemon**

_Over the years, he’s never failed to surprise me. From the first time I saw him battle, up until now, it's been one surprise after another._

Viktor Nikiforov. The sweet young boy from Pallet Town in Kanto swept the entire Indigo Plateau at thirteen. His signature pokémon is an elegant ninetails called Makkachin. He was the youngest person to ever become Pokémon Champion.

Yuuri was nine when he first watched Viktor. Battles at the Indigo Plateau were broadcast live across Johto and Kanto, and Yuuri's family showed them in their hot springs. When Yuuri first saw Viktor battle, he begged his parents.

“Please mum! A pokémon like Makkachin.”

According to Mari, they’d traded a delibird, abundant in their area, for the small pretty vulpix. Yuuri named her Victoria after getting her on his twelfth birthday and played with her whenever he could.

_*Years later*_

The moving van stopped outside the old lab in New Bark Town and most people came to nose at it. The lab had been empty for years and had started the declining popularity of New Bark Town. A tired old man and a scowling blonde boy stepped out of the van, carrying cases into the lab.

“Professor Feltsman.” Hiroko startled her two nosey children as they watched the lab from the hot spring. “He and his godson have come from Alola to study Johto pokémon.”

Mari and Yuuri exchanged a look. A new professor could mean more tourists for them.

“You two need to stop worrying about that. Why don’t you go and introduce yourselves to the new neighbours?”

“I’m going fishing with Dad.” Mari pointed out, glancing at Yuuri.

“I’ll go and meet them.” He smiled.

Hiroko handed him a plate of cookies and Victoria bounded along next to him, yipping as they went next door. Yuuri knocked lightly on the door, talking as it opened. “Hi, I’m Yuuri Katsuki from the Hot springs next door, and these are a welcome gift from our family. We hope you like New Bark Town.”

The blonde boy who had opened the door looked Yuuri up and down before he took the plate. “I’m Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky from Alola.” Yuri stared when he saw Victoria licking her paws at Yuuri's feet. “Is that a vulpix?”

Yuuri followed his gaze and smiled, picking Victoria up and rubbing behind her ears gently. “This is Victoria. My family traded a delibird for her when I was twelve. Would you like to pet her?”

Yuri pet her head gently, smiling ever so slightly. “She’s beautiful. Nearly as beautiful as an Alolan vulpix.” Yuri looked inside, pulling Yuuri into the lab before he could protest. “Yakov!”

The lab was quiet, with only a computer, table, and chair set up. Boxes were in each corner of the room and the old man from earlier was typing at the computer. “Yakov. This is Katsuki from the Hot springs next door and his vulpix.”

The professor looked up from his work to Yuuri and Victoria. “You’re Yuuri?”

Yuuri nodded, bowing his head slightly. “Uh, yes sir. And this is Victoria, my vulpix.”

Yakov stood up, opening his briefcase on the table. Yuri’s eyes widened slightly.

“You’re giving this twenty year old newbie one of them?” Yuri gasped.

“Twenty three actually.”

“Yuratchka. I still have one for you from Alola. These are special ones from the area.” Yakov turned to Yuuri and placed three pokéballs on the table. “Choose whichever you’d like.

“The grass type, chikorita. The fire type, cyndaquil. Or the water type, totodile.”

Yuri's face darkened as the pokémon were presented and he leaned against the door.

“Sir, I don’t need a pokémon. I have Victoria and-”

“I want you to do something for me. That’s why I’m giving you a pokémon. I want you to travel around Johto to complete the pokédex.” Yakov said, calmly interrupting him. “So choose one.”

Yuuri pushed the middle ball towards Yakov on the table. “I have Victoria. I’m sure cyndaquil would be better suited to someone else.” He then looked between the other two before selecting the one on his left. “I choose chikorita. Is that okay?”

Yuri scoffed at the exchange, heading over to the two. “The grass type? Whatever. Yakov, we had a deal.”

The professor rolled his eyes at Yuri as he handed Yuuri a red electronic device. “Your pokédex. Any pokémon you catch will automatically be registered in it. Try to catch every pokémon in Johto if you can.” Yakov then turned to the other Yuuri, who was still scowling. “Yes Yura, I have it here. Just for you.” He handed Yuri another pokéball. “Don’t forget to fill in the pokédex. And when you see Viktor, send him my best. As of now, you’re a pokémon trainer.”

Yuuri and Yuri stepped out of the lab, both holding shiny new pokéballs.

“That....The Professor....” Yuuri started, slightly in a daze.

Yuri smirked at him, holding out his pokéball. “Why don’t we test them out, huh?”

“Test them out?”

“I challenge you to a battle Yuuri Katsuki!”

Yuri threw the pokéball down and a red and black kitten stood in front of him. Yuuri blinked for a moment before he put Victoria down behind him and threw his own ball. The little green pokémon that emerged smiled up at Yuuri.

“Battling will help me with my dex. My pokémon won’t register in yours because she’s from Alola like me. Potya, use scratch!”

The litten ran at chikorita, scratching at him lightly. Yuuri winced.

“Chikorita, use tackle!” Their battle continued. Potya lost some of her speed which meant that chikorita struck first. Litten fainted, returning to Yuri's pokéball.

“I’ll beat you one day Katsuki Yuuri. Once I’ve healed Potya, I’ll race you to Cherrygrove city.”

“Let me heal chikorita too, then you’re on.”


	2. Cherrygrove City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Yuri continue their journey and reach Cherrygrove city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's actually writing again. This chapter isn’t going to have much action, but Viktor will be here. Enjoy!

**Fire and Ice: Cherrygrove city**

  
For a new trainer who’d never dared leave New Bark Town, the short trek to Cherrygrove city was the start of a brand new adventure. The level two pidgeys and sentrets posed a real threat to the two Yu(u)ris as they raced each other to Cherrygrove city. The two paused at the town entrance, catching their breaths.

  
“I won.” Yuri said through gasps.

  
“It was a draw.” Yuuri countered. It was a bit of an effort still to talk, and Victoria was napping on his shoulder. He needed to get both her and his chikorita to a pokémon centre. But which building was it?

  
“Hey, Yuri, do you-”

  
“Yuratchka?”

  
Both Yu(u)ris turned towards the voice. There stood a silver haired man with the oceanic eyes and bright heart-shaped smile that had made Yuuri first fall in love with pokémon.

  
_Viktor Nikiforov_

  
Yuuri froze, unable to properly formulate sentences. His idol was here! Right here in front of him.

  
“Viktor.” Yuri perked up slightly when he saw the Champion. “Are you here to-”

  
“Look at how big you’ve grown! How was the trip from Alola? Is Yakov okay?” Viktor pulled the younger Yuri into a tight hug.

  
Yuri pushed him away. “Get off me old man. You’re just as bad as you used to be. Yakov’s fine. The trip was long and boring. Are you going to-”

  
Viktor raised a hand, effectively cutting him off as he stared at Yuuri. Yuuri stepped back slightly, feeling exposed.

  
“Yuratchka,” Viktor asked seriously, eyes still fixed on Yuuri, “who is this?”

  
Yuri tched quietly, shaking his head. “This is Yuuri Katsuki. He’s from New Bark Town.”

  
Viktor studied him for a moment before his signature heart-shaped smile was back, eyes brightening.

  
“Yuuri and Yuri! That’ll be too confusing. I’ll call you Yura Yuratchka. Lovely to meet you Yuuri Katsuki! I’m Vik- is that a vulpix?” He got distracted, cooing over the now sleeping Victoria on Yuuri's shoulder.

  
“O-oh, yes. She was my first pokémon.” Yuuri bounced her on his shoulder gently, waking her up. “Victoria, this is Viktor.”

  
Viktor rubbed her ears gently, unable to stop smiling as she nuzzled into his hand. “Who’s a beautiful little vulpix? Is it you? I think it’s you.”

  
Yuri coughed, face set in a scowl as he commanded the attention of the two. “It’s time to fulfil your promise to me. Train me.”

  
Viktor paused, Victoria still nuzzling his hand, as he thought. The three were silent; the seagulls’ cries in the background were the only noise to break their silence.

  
“I will train whoever challenges and beats me first.” Viktor said finally. Yuri immediately protested.

  
“That’s not fair! You made me promise old man!”

  
“I’m a Champion Yura. I have duties.”

  
“You’re a bored Champion Viktor.”

  
“If you don’t like my terms, then don’t challenge me.”

  
Yuri tched again, turning on his heel and rushing off into the city. Viktor and Yuuri watched him go in silence.

  
“He’s like some kind of unstoppable force.” Viktor sighed finally, turning back to Yuuri. “Since his mother moved to Hoenn, as an idol, he’s been desperate to prove himself.”

  
Yuuri sighed too, quiet ad he stared after Yuri. “He’s very passionate. I imagine be an amazing Champion.”

  
Viktor raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t be so hard on yourself Yuuri~. You’ll be an amazing trainer too! Tell you what,” Viktor scribbled something quickly on a slip of paper, handing it to Yuuri. “Why don’t you register me in your Pokégear? Then you can call me for advice.”  
It took several seconds for Yuuri to come out of his daze. He fumbled with his Pokégear, registering Viktor as the Champion registered him too. Almost immediately, Viktor got a call.

  
“Da? Oh, Mila? A challenger! I’ll be right back.”

  
Viktor hung up, smiling at Yuuri. “I’ll see you soon Yuuri~. I’ll introduce Victoria to Makkachin too. He’s my ninetails.”

  
Viktor flew back to the Indigo Plateau, leaving Yuuri by Cherrygrove city. He took chikorita and Victoria to the pokémon centre and stocked up in potions at the pokémart. Yuuri then left the city, following the road north. He encountered a small house halfway to the city and knocked on the door.

  
A tall, broad chested man with a wide smile and long ponytail answered the door. “A new trainer? Looking for Violet city? Go north a little further then west. Here. Have this.”  
The over enthusiastic man handed him a large egg with green spots on it. “Walk with it and it will hatch. Ask Phichit to take a photo with you and you’ll become his friend. Ciao ciao trainer.”

  
Yuuri was mildly stunned as he stood on the doorstep with the egg still in his hands. Shaking himself out of his daze, he carefully put the egg in his bag next to chikorita’s pokéball and followed Celestino's directions. When he finally stepped into the city, he was struck by the large tower and the pokémon centre and mart colours.

  
A small guy with a red hair streak ran up to Yuuri, smiling. “Hi! Welcome to Violet city!”


	3. Violet City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence. It’s the middle of exams for me right now. I wrote this chapter a while ago but forgot to upload it so here it is. Ive also named the hamsters after some of my favourite skaters (Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernandez and Evgenia Medvedeva) Enjoy!

** Fire and Ice: Violet City9 **

  
Violet City, from what Yuuri guessed immediately, was a traditional place. The newer buildings like the Pokemon centre and the pokémart were designed and painted to fit in with the traditional aesthetic of the small city . The large tower swaying slightly on the skyline brought the tradition together.

  
“Welcome to Violet City! I’m Minami” the excitable blonde guy in front of Yuuri almost bounced around him. “Nice to meet you. What’s your name? Where are you from?”  
Yuuri smiled at him, shaking his hand. “I’m Yuuri, and I’m from New Bark Town. I’m new here, so I was-”

  
“Then you should come to the trainer school!” Minami cut in. He held Yuuri's wrist gently and led him into a small, out of the way building.

  
“This here is the trainer school. They give the best advice on training, And status problems and it’s really good!”

  
Yuuri chuckled, taking in the small, brightly coloured room. Children laughed, comparing rattatas and swapping potions. Books on different pokémon types, statuses and battle strategies lined the overfull bookshelves. The room was completely alive.

  
Minami brought Yuuri up to the chalkboard. “Here’s some basic information you might want to know. If you need anything, everyone here's really friendly.”

  
Yuuri smiled again, scribbling on a piece of paper and handing it to him. “Here. Have my number. That way we can stay in contact.”

  
Minami gasped, smiling widely ad he scribbled his number down too and accepted Yuuri's. “I’m so glad I’ve met you Yuuri! See you around!” And with that, Minami dashed from the school.

  
Yuuri chuckled after him, shaking his head a little. Everyone he’d met so far on his journey was so different to the people he’d known back in New Bark Town. Yuri was so driven and determined compared to the people content to stay in his little down living safe, comfortable lives. Viktor was energetic and so inspirational to Yuuri. And he’s offered to help him! Yuuri felt a little swell of pride when he remembered that Viktor Nikiforov had offered to personally train him. Celestino, was that his name, was also energetic and so friendly. Why did he give Yuuri an egg? Said egg was sitting in Yuuri's bag next to his pokéball, wrapped up in clothes. And Minami put wall the others to shame with his enthusiasm and sunny personality. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the fact he’d made another friend.

  
Yuuri took out his notebook, copying down the information from the chalkboard about status conditions, and he added a little note to buy parylz heals, antidotes, awakenings, ice heals and burn heals. Just in case.

  
“A lot to know isn’t there?” Yuuri nearly jumped out of his skin in shock. He turned around to find a Thai guy with a bright smile and a phone standing behind him. The thing that caught Yuuri's attention most was the little hamster poking out of his shirt pocket. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

  
“O-oh, no.” Yuuri gave him a smile, shutting his notebook quickly. “But there is a lot to learn isn’t there? I mean, what happens with all the different statuses, and which are the best to put a pokémon in if you want to catch it? It’s quite complicated.”

  
The guy chuckled, nodding. “I feel you. Most of the time I put pokémon I want to catch to sleep since it stops them hurting me too, And it doesn’t hurt them.”

  
Yuuri held out his hand, relaxing more. “I’m Yuuri Katsuki.”

  
“Phichit. Phichit Chulanont. Lovely to meet you Yuuri. Oh, and this is Yuzi.” Phichit patted the hamster gently, smiling.

  
“You carry your hamster with you all the time?”

  
“Only Yuzi because he’s my favourite. I also have Javi and Evie.”

  
Yuuri stared at him like he was mad and Phichit laughed. “I love my hamsters. My sweet little babies mean the world to me. But don’t tell Javi and Evie that I have a favourite. They’ll get jealous.”

  
Yuuri chuckled, shaking his head a little. “You’re funny Phichit. Can we be friends?”  
Phichit's eyes lit up and he nodded, holding out his phone as he shuffled closer to Yuuri. “Smile!”

  
Yuuri posed for the photo happily and Phichit took a picture, laughing. “Thanks Yuuri. I haven’t seen you around here before.” His face brightened. “You’re here to challenge the gym leader aren’t you? Why don’t you head to Sprout Tower to train before you come and see me?”

  
Yuuri nodded, slightly struck at how chatty Phichit was.

  
“Great! I’ll be waiting!” And with that, Phichit also rushed out of the trainer school.

  
Once he had written down all the notes he needed, Yuuri left the trainer school. Back out in the city, he headed towards the large tower near the edge of the city. He slowly made his way to the top, battling the elders with both chikorita and Victoria to train them. Both levelled up considerably and learnt new moves. Once Yuuri got to the top and beat the final elder, he had some words of advice to give him.

  
“There is no such thing as a weak pokémon young man. The best pokémon trainers should try to win with the pokémon they love the most. Now go and challenge Mister Chulanont.”

  
Yuuri thanked him and left the tower using an escape rope. He healed Chikorita and Victoria at the pokémon centre before he headed towards the gym. He got to the entrance and stepped in.

  
The whole place was wild. First of all, Yuuri noticed the platform in front of him that, when he stepped on it, raised him up high. There he saw Phichit who smiled brightly upon his arrival.

  
“Yuuri! Gosh, that was quick. Nice to see you again.” He cleared his throat, shifting his stance a little. “Right. Onto the official stuff.”

  
“Welcome Challenger. I am Phichit, one of the eight gym leaders of Johto designed to test the strength of any challenger. If you beat me, you’ll be one step closer to being able to challenge the elite four and the champion. And so I, Phichit Chulanont, accept your challenge!”

  
Phichit withdrew a pokéball and threw it onto the ground in front of him. A pidgey appeared, crying at Yuuri. Yuuri reached into his bag and threw his own pokéball, releasing chikorita.

  
“Pidgey, use tackle!”

  
“Chikorita, use razor leaf!”

  
Phichit and Yuuri battled fiercly, with chikorita knocking down the pidgey.

  
“I still have another pokémon and we won’t be beaten!”

  
Pidgeotto was the final opponent for Yuuri and chikorita. Yuuri paused for a brief moment.

  
“Chikorita, use poison powder!”

  
The small green pokémon shook his body, coating Pidgeotto with a fine purple powder. Pidgeotto tackled him before it was hurt.

  
“Chikorita, come back!” Yuuri called, returning him to his pokéball. “Go Victoria!”

  
Victoria stood her ground before the pidgeotto, ready to pounce.

  
“Victoria, use tackle!"

  
She sprung into action, knocking into the pidgeotto and taking its health down to the red area. Pidgeotto flapped wildly, attacking her with a small gust. Her health fell to the yellow area.

  
“We can still win this!” Phichit said quickly, still smiling. His pidgeotto, however, shivered due to the effects of the poison and fainted fully. Yuuri withdrew Viktoria.

  
“I’m impressed Yuuri.” Phichit smilled, withdrawing his pidgeotto too. “That was one of the best matches I’ve ever had. Here is your Zephyr badge for beating me.”

  
Phichit handed him the badge and Yuuri handed him his Pokégear before he started putting the badge on. “Stay in contact with me? Please?”

  
Phichit nodded. “Of course. Next you should head to Azeala Town. Good luck Yuuri Katsuki!”


	4. Azalea Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri heads into Azalea town for the next part of his pokemon adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry I haven't been active at all for ages! School got in the way and then my laptop decided to die on me. I have a new laptop now and a few weeks before school gets difficult and stuff and so I will try to upload a little while I can. Enjoy this chapter and the first proper hints of Viktuuri

**Azalea Town**

Following Phichit’s advice, Yuuri headed south from Violet City under the Magnet Train tracks towards the Union Cave. He chatted to several trainers along the way, training up Victoria and Chikorita more so that they would level up more. In the cave, it was very comforting to have Victoria by his side as her small warm body helped to counter the dark, damp and uncomfortable feeling of the cave. Chikorita was definitely best against some of the ground type pokemon the trainers inside the cave had as they were weak to his grass type moves and their ground type moves did not have a large effect against him. Panting slightly, Yuuri emerged out of the cave only to run straight into a rain storm. Cursing under his breath, he wrapped Victoria up in his jumper and carried her away from the cave entrance and into the town. As if by some miracle, the rain was only over the cave and not in the town itself.

Azalea Town reminded Yuuri of his own home town as it was very quiet and calm. The only buildings that really stood out from the rest were the Pokemart and Pokemon centre with their coloured roofs, although this was how they were designed. As well as this, the other building that stood out to Yuuri was the building he now recognised as the town’s Pokemon Gym. Like the one in Violet City, the building seemed to command a natural authority just by standing in the town. Yuuri swallowed, tearing his eyes away from the gym before he entered the town properly.

The next part of the town that caught his eye was the little well set back from the main path through the town. It was almost as if the town had pushed the little well to the corner of their home, hoping to brush it out of sight. This thought along with the lack of crowds around it secured it in Yuuri’s mind; once he’d been to the Pokemon centre he would then go and explore the well.

Inside the Pokemon centre, after handing Victoria and Chikorita over to the young lady at the desk, Yuuri slipped off to one of the back rooms available for trainers to stay in and changed out of his sopping wet jacket and jeans. Hanging them up, he got changed and then attempted to calm his hair down. The rain and water had caused his hair to fluff up and become messy, unlike its normal tidy state. He then attempted the impossible task of cleaning off his glasses without getting streaks on them. He failed, sighing as he gave up and accepted that his glasses wouldn’t properly be clean until he returned home eventually, and his mother could use her magic to clean his glasses fully. He then took back his pokemon and set off to explore the well he had discovered earlier.

“Slowpoke Well?” Yuuri said to himself as he observed the sign. From what little working knowledge of pokemon he had, the well would most likely hold water type pokemon and so Victoria wouldn’t be a good choice to battle with. Yuuri gave her a small kiss on the forehead before he returned her to her pokeball and held Chikorita’s first. He then slowly and cautiously climbed down the ladder into the well.

“Excuse me!” The shout from the darkness behind Yuuri as he stepped off the ladder shocked him, and he jumped what felt like a foot in the air. “Hi, sorry, I didn’t mean to shock you. Do you think you could help me? I fell down the ladder and the rocks are too slippery. Think you could help me get up?”

Yuuri’s eyes adjusted to the darkness and, when they had, he saw a young man, younger than him and a little older than the other Yuri in the well behind him, grinning slightly sheepishly. He gave Yuuri a little wave from the ground and Yuuri gave him a little smile, extending a hand to him and helping him up.

“Thanks. My name’s Guang Hong Ji and I’m actually the gym leader in this area. I decided to train down in Slowpoke Well so that I would be a little more intimidating as an opponent. Most people don’t really take me seriously compared to the gym leaders like Phichit and Leo so I hoped I could be a little harder to defeat.”

Yuuri nodded as the two exited the well together, all thoughts of training gone from his mind as he listened to Guang Hong talk about being a gym leader. He seemed easy to talk to, as shy as Phichit was outgoing it appeared. Guang Hong walked with Yuuri through the town, slightly shying away from the faces of the townspeople he passed as if he was slightly embarrassed.

“Well,” Guang Hong said quietly, “I suppose I’ll be seeing you later, won’t I? Good luck when you challenge me.” He smiled a little, humming too. “See you soon Yuuri!”

And with that he disappeared into the gym.

Yuuri took a little more time, taking in the rest of the town as he did so. The house next to the gym seemed a logical place to start at, and so Yuuri headed in. Inside were two men having an argument in a panic.

“Excuse me-,”

“You!”

One of the men turned to Yuuri and pointed at him slightly suddenly. “Do you want to help us? We can’t offer you much of a reward for helping us catch our farfetch’d, but we do need some help. Please Mister?”

Yuuri hummed slightly, thinking slightly about the offer put forwards to him. Being his parent’s child, he had been brought up to help people as much as possible, and so he accepted. Before Yuuri knew it, he was in the forest that bordered the town: Ilex forest. The trees within the forest had overgrown so much that they kept the forest in almost perpetual darkness.

“You get what we’re asking, right? Just try to catch our farfetch’d.” The men had told Yuuri this before they guided him to the entrance of the forest and then left him to it.

“Get the farfetch’d they said. It’ll be easy they said.” Yuuri muttered to himself after what felt like hours of walking aimlessly through the forest. He’d been wandering around and had found absolutely nothing that remotely looked like a farfetch’d. Just as Yuuri was working out in his head how to break the news to the men, he saw it.

The farfetch’d. It hadn’t seen him yet, but it was lurking behind a shrubbery just by the entrance to the forest. Quietly, Yuuri snuck up behind it and picked it up gently, like when he’d first held Victoria as a vulpix pup. The farfetch’d calmed down in his presence and Yuuri smiled as he carried it back to the men in Azalea town. They were so grateful, smiling and thanking him profusely and repeatedly. Yuuri insisted it was no trouble, however the men handed him some charcoal.

“I know you have a little vulpix. This might help to power up her moves in battle. Especially if you’re going up against the gym leader. He uses bug types, so she should be fine. Don’t worry. We believe in you Yuuri.”

Yuuri, after checking his potions and healing Victoria and Chikorita once again, went to the gym and faced the building. Even being in its presence was intimidating to him, but he swallowed down his nerves and stepped in.

If the feeling outside of the gym was intimidating, then inside was a whole other story. The high ceiling, the bug themed interior, the whole feel of the place spiked Yuuri’s adrenaline. Holding Victoria on his shoulder, he made his way through the maze-like layout of the gym and met a smiling Guang Hong Ji at the end.

“Yuuri!” he waved, causing a little bit of a shock to the onlookers. “I’m so glad you came! I was getting a little worried about you, you know?”

“I’m here now,” Yuuri replied with a gently smile too, “so, um, I guess I’m challenging you to a gym battle.”

Guang Hong chuckled quietly and nodded, pressing a button on the wall and selecting three pokeballs. “I, Guang Hong Ji, bug type leader of Azalea Town gym, accept your challenge!”

And with that it was another battle. Yuuri stood with two pokemon against Guang Hong’s three and gave Victoria a small kiss on the forehead before he took her off his shoulder and smiled. “I’m counting on you Victoria.”

“Go Metapod!” Guang Hong cried as the battle commenced. He tossed down his pokeball and the small green pokemon appeared, facing Victoria in between the two trainers.

“Alright Victoria, use ember!” Yuuri called, watching as she shook her tail and sprayed the metapod with little flames, knocking its health down to half. Guang Hong winced slightly at that but maintained his composure none the less.

“Metapod, use string shot!” He called out, his metapod wrapping Victoria up in string to slow her down. She shook it off as much as she could and seemed to settle back into her fighting stance. Yuuri could tell some string was still tying her up and slowing her movements. Guang Hong was therefore trying to stop him from sweeping his whole team with speed and fire. Yuuri shook his head, getting back into the correct mindset.#

“Victoria, one more time!” He shouted again, smiling as she shook out the embers onto the metapod. The little green pokemon shuddered and fainted before it was called back by Guang Hong.

“Alright, okay, we can still win this! I’m counting on you kakuna!”

This time a little yellow pokemon appeared, facing Victoria and Yuuri. Victoria still had full health and was raring to go.

“Once more Victoria!”

“Use string shot kakuna!”

Once more Victoria was coated in little strings that she shook off quickly. When she shook them off, Yuuri noticed two or three little wisps that remained attached to her coat. Those would continue to slow her down throughout the match if she couldn’t shake them. Yuuri chewed his bottom lip slightly as she shook herself out again, covering the little yellow pokemon with embers and causing it to faint instantly. Guang Hong Ji picked up his last pokeball, considering it and thinking.

“I-It’s still not over! Even though it’s my last pokemon, bug pokemon are tough! Go scyther!”

Yuuri watched as he threw down the pokeball again. This time a larger green pokemon with what appeared to be blades attached to its forelimbs emerged. Victoria mirrored Yuuri’s feelings with a little shudder.

“Scyther use quick attack!” Guang Hong called out before Yuuri or Victoria could think to act. The pokemon flew forwards, swiping at Victoria and hitting her. She recoiled, and her health bar dropped to only three quarters of what it was at the start of the battle. Yuuri breathed a sigh of relief. They still had a chance. He didn’t want to bring Chikorita out because of his type disadvantage.

“Victoria, use ember once more!”

Guang Hong and Yuuri both watched as she stood back up, determination written all over her little red face as she shook herself out once more, breaking the remaining strings and showering the scyther with flames once again. This took the health down to half for the syther, making Yuuri smile a little and Guang Hong cringe slightly.

“We… Come on Scyther! Once more use quick attack!”

The scyther moved once again with easy, blades whirling as it headed towards Victoria. Yuuri watched in horror as it landed a critical hit on Victoria, knocking her health down into the red. They couldn’t afford to miss this.

_Breathe Yuuri. You have items. You have a game plan. Just be calm about this, okay?_

Victoria didn’t even bother looking at Yuuri this time. She just acted, shaking herself off once more and covering the scyther in flames. Both Yuuri and Guang Hong Ji watched the health bar in anticipation as it dropped down…. Down…. Down….

Down to zero.

“Scyther, come back!” Guang Hong called as he recalled his pokemon, giving Yuuri his small and gentle smile again. “That was a great battle Yuuri! Thanks for battling with me. In return, I’ll give you this Hive Badge! With that, pokemon up to level thirty will obey you. Um…. Best of luck Yuuri!”

Yuuri left the gym, perfectly happy to rest up in the pokemon centre for the evening to continue his journey the next day, when he heard two people having a very loud argument outside the gym. Two people he recognised.

“Come on old man! I’ve already beaten two gyms in no time at all! Admit it. You’re scared of someone as talented as me and you wouldn’t know how to train them, would you? Just give me some pointers. Anything!”

Viktor sighed, turning away from the blonde, ready to make a comment when he spotted Yuuri emerging from the gym with a now sleeping Victoria leaning against his shoulder. With his heart shaped smile, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a hug.

“Yuuri! It’s so good to see you again! Did you just beat the gym leader? That’s really good Yuuri! Aww, look at this cute little vulpix! Did you make Yuuri proud just now?” He cooed, rubbing Victoria’s head gently. “Oh, I have someone to show you. Makka!”

Viktor threw down one of his pokeballs, revealing a gorgeous ninetails who held his head up high with pride. “Yuuri, this is my ninetails Makkachin. Makka, this is Yuuri.”

As Yuuri got well acquainted with Makkachin, Viktor turned back to the younger Yuri. “You think because you’ve beaten two gyms quickly you’re great? There’s more to being a champion than that Yuratchka.”

“I know that! But I can’t do it easily without your help!” Yuri argued, frowning. Viktor thought for a moment before he smiled again.

“I’ve got it! Yuuri, pass me your pokemon.”

Wordlessly Yuuri handed him the pokeballs and the napping vulpix . Viktor then healed them and looked between the two with his grin. “Well? Why don’t you two have a battle, da?”

Both Yu(u)ris exchanged a look before they made a space between them, selecting a pokemon each.

“Go Chikorita!”

“Go Potya!”

The litten Yuuri had seen before stood before him and Yuri smirked slightly. Given the differences in types, Potya, as he had called it, should dominate Chikorita easily. Yuuri just had to try to find a solution that worked better for him. What should he do?

“Chikorita, use sleep powder!”

The strategy Yuuri had thought of on the spot was a good one. Putting Potya to sleep gave Yuuri a little more time to take some of her health off.

Viktor watched with raised eyebrows as Yuuri chiselled away at the healthbar of Potya. It was right in the red when she woke up and it was all over for Chikorita. One hit from Potya’s flame wheel and he was down. Yuuri cursed as he sent out Victoria, quickly knocking out the barely standing Potya with one hit of tackle. Yuri hissed slightly as he sent out his other pokemon, a zubat.

“I’m not going to lose this!” He said harshly.

Yuuri and Yuri were back on even ground again. They struggled for dominance and both their pokemon fought hard into the red.

“Victoria, use scratch!” and once more Yuuri won their battle, with Yuri’s zubat fainting.

“See? Your technique isn’t bad Yura, but you have some stuff to work on. Which you know yourself and can do yourself.”

Yuri tutted and opened his mouth to comment when a large cracking sound distracted him and Yuuri. They both rummaged in their bags and pulled out the eggs they had been given by Celestino. Both eggs had large cracks over the top and were vibrating. They vibrated violently until the egg shells shattered and Yuuri and Yuri saw the pokemon for the first time. They were creatures that looked similar to rabbits, with extra fluff around their necks and elongated tails.

“Ooooh, aren’t they just adorable?” Viktor cooed, rubbing the head of Yuuri’s. “Eevees. Aren’t they just precious? I think Otabek has an Eevee you know.”

Yuri perked up a little at the mention of Otabek. “Otabek? Otabek Altin? As in member of the Elite Four Otabek Altin?”

“The very same.” Viktor says with a smile. “Why don’t we all go through the forest to Goldenrod City and I’ll tell you all about his eevee on the way?”

The three made their way through the forest together and out the other side to Goldenrod city, Viktor chatting enough to make up for the silence between the other two. Once they had entered the city, Yuri rushed off towards the gym to challenge the leader, leaving Viktor and Yuuri alone.

“Well,” Viktor said gently, “the Elite Four needs me now. I suppose I’ll see you around, da?”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiled at him warmly. “I’ll see you soon Viktor.”

Viktor blew him a kiss as he flew off. “Until we meet again Yuuri.”


End file.
